living hell
by James Blond
Summary: Alex's life has become living hell from not only from MI6 but now from school. When the bulling goes to far Alex finds him self alone on the streets, trying to balance three different lives.
1. Flower

Okay, this is my first fanfiction! Also, be warned; I have no beta-reader, terrible spelling, and horrible grammar! So, if someone could beta-read, that would be helpful! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and I like reviews! ***WINKWINK*** Anyway, onward!

Disclaimer- Um, please?

-------

_I, 15-year-old Alex Rider, absolutely hate my life. Why, you might ask? Well, let's put my life into a list, shall we?_

_I'm a teenage spy, yet I don't want to be one._

_My family is dead._

_My last friend is away and won't be back until September._

_Everyone in school hates me._

_My only friend and guardian, Jack, can be deported at any moment._

_As you can see, it isn't all that good to be me._

Alex reread the small entry he had just written on the computer and sighed. Man, did his life absolutely stink. He didn't want to think about or even write about it, but he had to. Why? Well, he had to write it all down, so that later in his life, when he ran away and when Jack was finally gone, he would send it to a publisher and go into hiding. He slowly began to write.

_My life has been a hard one that no one should live. The excitement that I have faced was always laced with danger, and I often times wished I could end it all. Though I could never bring my self to actually do it, but I have no idea why. Maybe it is because I want to bring out the legacy of my father and uncle, or perhaps it is because I know that I would bring sadness into the hearts of all my friends. Or I might be just plain insane!_

Alex stopped and looked at what he had just written with a smile.

_I think I should begin with my uncle, Ian. My uncle raised me ever since I was about one year old or since the death of my parents. Ever since I could walk, Ian had been training me. Though, at the time, I had no idea what for. I loved my uncle- even if he wasn't always there for me._

"Alex?" The call echoed up the stairs.

"Yes, Jack?"

"You have to go to school, Alex."Alex groaned, saved what he was writing, and closed his laptop. He stood, shoved it in his bag, and then hurried down the stairs.

"Bye, Jack!" Alex rushed out the door and into the cool London air. He grabbed his bike and began to pedal towards Brookland High, his school. He passed his best mate Tom's home while looking sadly at the house; Tom's parents were in the middle of a nasty divorce so Tom was staying with his older brother, Jerry, until it was over in September. So now, his only friend at school was gone.

Alex rode the rest of the way with a heavy heart guessing what would become of today, and he was, in a way, correct, but nothing like that would prepare him for what was coming next. When Brookland came into view, he slowly sneaked in, chained his bike with the rest of them, shouldered his bag, and made his way up into the school. Once in, he ignored the disgusted looks, nasty comments, and the whispers and slowly made his way to his locker.

Only when he finally remembered the combination to his locker and opened it did he see the damage. Someone had dumped flour into his locker, along with a note that read:

_You don't belong here, druggie._

Alex grabbed his books, shoved his bag in, and slammed his locker shut. Then, he slowly went to his homeroom and began to wipe off his books while ignoring the annoyed looks that Mr. White was giving him. Alex sighed and walked over to his desk and dropped his head into his hands trying not to fall asleep, for that would evoke the nightmares that kept him up have the night.

Alex was fully aware of every passing minute and every single whisper until finally he couldn't take it; instead, he dropped to get his notebook and pencil case, so that he could at least begin the short story assignment that wasn't due until the end of the month. He quickly pulled out the notebook he kept all of his drawings, stories, and other random junk in. Yet, his pencil case wasn't there.

"Alex," He looked up and came face to face with Rachel Kassen, one of the most popular girls in the school.

"Yes?" Alex snapped.

"You dropped this in the hallway." She shoved his black pencil case into his hands.

"Oh, um, thanks." He felt sorry for snapping at her. "S-sorry for snapping at you." Rachel just nodded and spun on her heels, causing her brown hair to fly around her. Alex sighed, opened his pencil case, and shoved his hand in only to jam the palm of his hand into something incredibly sharp. With a hiss, he pulled his hand out only to find it covered in blood and flour.

He dumped the contents out and out came flour, empty pill bottles, needles, razors, and another note.

_Leave rider! No one likes a druggie!_

Alex looked up to find the teacher gone and the rest of the students looking at him, some in shock and pity; others were holding back chuckles. He then looked at the bleeding gash on his hand. It wasn't too deep, but it still stung a lot. He stood and made his way to the door where he ran into Mr. White.

"May I go to the nurse?"

"Oh why? Feeling sick again?"

"No, I'm not ill."

"If it doesn't involve either blood or bodily fluids, then no." Alex could barely hold in his annoyance- why would he go to the nurse if he wasn't injured?

"I cut my self, sir," he said calmly, wishing the teacher wasn't so blind, so that he could see the blood dripping from his hand and onto the tile floor.

"Oh?" Alex raised his bleeding hand and Mr. White's eyes briefly widened. "Y-yes, I-I see!" He stepped aside, and Alex hurried off to the nurse.

Mrs. Meera, the nurse, looked up as Alex opened the door. "Yes?" She asked him, noting his pale features. "What can I do for you, sweety?"

"I, um, cut myself," he said lamely, holding his hand up. Mrs. Meera gasped and quickly stood, letting her brown curls fall over her face. She grabbed his hand, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Sorry, dear." She led him over to the sink where she ran his hand under the tap. "How on earth did this happen?"

"I had an exact-o knife in my pencil case from my last social studies project, and I forgot I had it in there."

"Hm," She replied, luckily not asking about the flour. She bandaged it, signed a pass, and handed it to him. "Don't forget to take that thing out!" Alex nodded with a small smile. "Oh, and I want to see that hand at the end of the day!" she called after him.

"Yes, ma'am!" He closed the door, made his way into his homeroom, handed Mr. White his pass, and made his way to his desk, which was totally clean. He looked around, confused, and then sat down and grabbed his book SEVEN TROOP by Andy McNab. Alex began to read, thinking that the teacher must have cleaned off his desk.

When the bell finally rang, Alex didn't get the chance to thank Mr. White for it; the teacher had gone to the office for a second so Alex slowly made his way to English when he made a shocking discovery.

His pencil case was switched back, and this one held all of his things in it with no flour or blood. Second his black, private notebook was gone- the notebook that was like his Journal.

His notebook that mentioned MI6.


	2. fight

WOW, guys, so many reviews! Oh, and I'm pleased to say that Sarruby has volunteered to beta this story! To clear things up, this takes place about a year after Snakehead.

Disclaimer- I'm pretty sure I'm a girl! But hey! A girl can only wish! *Sigh*

†††

Alex looked around in horror. If that book fell in the wrong hands, then he was dead. Alex turned, looking wildly around the classroom until he spotted a group of his fellow classmates all huddled around Adam Crinch- the most popular boy in Brookland. Adam was about three inches taller than him, with brown hair in a buzz cut. He was wearing a rugby shirt underneath his school jacket. This time, his face was laughing while he pointed at something, and the rest of the group laughed with him.

Curious, Alex went over and found, to his shock, that they were reading his book. Fury slowly rose in his throat- they were laughing at a picture of a fox he had drawn after his mission against the snakehead. Behind the Fox was a river and a water fall with a little person in a kayak. They were laughing at the picture he took three hours to draw! They turned the page and came to a journal entry that he knew oh-so-very well; this was the page where he said he hated MI6, and most of all, Ash.

"_'December 21, 2009'_," Adam began in a mocking tone.

"_'Sabina came over for dinner tonight. I can't believe she is here after all that happened right before she moved. She and Jack don't know how happy this made me after what happened with Ash, Ben, and...'_"

Before Adam could read the rest of the entry, Alex grabbed the book from his hands. Everyone looked up at him and a took a step back when they saw the anger and pain, then finally the hatred, pass through his eyes.

"What's your problem, man?" Adam asked.

"I don't it when like people going through my stuff," Alex said calmly, though his eyes held a whirlwind of emotions.

"Why, afraid we'd find something, eh, druggie?"

"Yes, but not what you think," Alex responded, feeling his face harden.

"Whatever you are hiding, Rider, we will find it," Adam stood and hissed in his ear.

"I'd like to see you try," he hissed back, his voice laced with venom.

"Okay, class, let us begin, shall we?" Mrs. Walters asked, sitting down, totally unaware of the problem. Though you couldn't blame her- she was the oldest staff member on campus. "Shall we work on our short stories, class?" She asked, and everyone took their seats except for Alex and Adam.

"We are not finished here, Rider," Adam whispered into his ear. He sat down, followed by Alex.

As soon as he sat down, Alex dropped his head into his hands and gave a large sigh of relief. He opened his notebook to a clean page.

_Once upon a time, there was a young American girl named Jack. She had curly red hair, green eyes, and a happy attitude. One day, she decided to take a side trip away from her home in Washington D.C to go hiking._

"_Hum, hum, what to do today in the woods?" She hummed to herself as she walked through the woods. "What to do, what to do!"_

"_Why not go to the waterfall?" a voice hissed in her head softly._

"_Oh, I know!" She squealed happily. "I'll go to the waterfall!" So she ran off, following the calm river until a mighty roaring reached her ears. Jack rushed off the trail towards the sound, shoving tree limbs aside as she went until the earth finally leveled out and all that separated her from the waterfall was a wall of emerald ferns. She carefully pushed the ferns away and gasped at the sight before her._

_The waterfall was about four stories high, going from rock to rock in a crisscrossed tiered form. The water was like a white veil that held a clear earthy brown color. The water crashed into a pool and flowed off into the river. Jack gasped and got a little closer to the river, then slowly dipped one hand into the water, letting the cool water pulse around her hand._

"_Why not get closer?" the silky voice once again hissed in her mind. Jack went closer. When she reached the edge of the water, she stepped into the shallow rocks, not caring if she got her new black skinny Jeans messy; her mind was fixed on the pool. When she reached the edge of the pool, she knelt again, not caring about how her pants were probably destroyed; instead, she reached out her hand toward the pool, her green eyes glazed. Her hand touched the pool._

_Instantly, a burst of energy ran up her arm. Jack closed her eyes, but then something hit her in the back- it was almost like she was shoved from behind. She opened her eyes and screamed as she fell into the waiting embrace of the water. She hit the water, pushing all the air out of her lungs, and she was dragged down by the push of the waterfall. Jack slowly closed her eyes._

Alex looked at the page that was filled to the brim with his tiny handwriting with a smile. He, of course, wasn't done with it, but he stopped and turned to the next page where he began to draw on the creamy blank page. His hand moved in brisk strokes as he softly drew the waterfall, the pool, and the woods. He looked at the picture he just made; he then began to sketch Jack crouching in the shallow water and finally designed the pool. She was kneeling with her hand outstretched, and her eyes were closed. The sketch itself wasn't very detailed, as were his others- it was just the basic layout. He then spent the rest of the time slowly filling in the outline with shadows and textures.

He was about a third of the way done when the bell rang. Alex stood slowly, gathering up all of his things, making sure he had everything, and made his way out the door. He was about to step out when Adam grabbed him from behind.

"You think you're so tough, Rider?" he asked. "Well, let's see how tough you are! You, me, in the parking lot after school." He promptly stalked away, and Alex let out a groan.

_How could this day get any worse?_ he thought as he made his way to history with Mrs. Walters, a nasty woman who liked to keep favorites and treated everyone else like scum- mostly him. He had the sense that she enjoyed making his life absolutely miserable. It seemed lady luck was on his side, for she was out sick for the rest of the week. So instead, the substitute, who was a rather squat woman, made them watch a video. Alex used the time to finish the picture. Once he was done, he stared at the picture until the bell rang.

†††

The rest of the day went by painfully slowly until finally the bell rang. Alex slowly made his way to the nurse, only to find she'd left and a stand-in who gave him a note from the nurse on how to clean his cut. Then Alex began to walk out of the school slowly, only to find himself looking at what seemed to be half the school standing in a circle around Adam.

"Well, well, well! Look who finally decided to show up!" Adam called out, and all of the other students' heads turned toward him. At that moment, Alex had a rather strong urge to run away as fast as he could, but then the teasing would never stop. He straightened and walked towards the crowd, which split like the Red Sea.

Alex dropped his bag and jacket at the edge of the circle opposite of Adam. "I don't want to fight you, Adam," Alex said, his voice was steady and calm, but on the inside, he was tense and ready to spring at anything.

"What, is little Alex scared?" he said in voice one would use to speak with a baby. "Are you gonna run to mommy, Alex?" he sneered and attempted to kick Alex in the chest, but he dodged. Alex threw a punch that clipped him in the jaw then quickly did a roundhouse kick, catching him in the gut. Adam dropped like a stone. Alex walked over to him and knelt down by the gasping boy.

"No, I didn't want to fight because I'm a black belt, you twit," he hissed into the other boy's ear. Alex straightened, grabbed his bag, and began to walk away when someone lunged at him, throwing him off balance. He whirled around to find Adam glaring at him with pure hatred, and before Alex could do anything, Adam landed a kick on his chest- right on his old bullet wound. A deep throbbing pain jolted through his body so intensely that a cry tore from his lips, and his vision faded.

He never even remembered hitting the pavement…

†††

Okay hey everybody! know my awesome beta Sarruby will probably kill me for she didn't edit my AN! Anyway I got like SIX revies on the first Chapter! (I'm hope I get more! *WINKWINK*) Any way off to answer all of my wonderful Reviews!

**Latina16-** OHMYGAWD!!!! I'm sooooooooo glad you liked it! Yah!

**M33gan- **oh yes! bring on the knowledge! Tehe thanks for the review!

**punkrose1818-** Yes they are pretty much all idiots in Alex's school! Yes they should know the sighns of being a druggie! But some people really are idiots like that! like the kids on the bus think me and my best friend are druggies to so yah. Yes poor poor Alex! Thank you for the review!

**HawkEye DownUnder-** I am soooo glad you like it! I also hope this was longer and more detailed then the last! Oh about my spelling... So many Commas! They were every were! *Twitch* any way glad you liked the story!

**Castaway5- **I hoped the spelling and such is better here! I know have an awesome beta!

**Sarruby-** first off please don't kill me for not letting you edit my AN! Second thank you for being my Beta! Third I answered this review in the PM I sent you so you probably don't want to read the rest which I already told you! Yes I hate cliffhangers but it keeps readers on there toes! The idea for the diary kind of came to me. I wanted to make the story as different as others as possible! I think I might just do another story for his Journal! Though it wouldn't be up in a while! Sooooooo glad you liked it!

Okay folks! that is the end of the AN! Know I like reviews!


	3. fighting fire with fire

Carrie Meera was driving down the street to her apartment. Her husband had just called and said that he had broken his leg and needed someone to take him to the emergency room. She let out a pent up breathe in one long sigh and got out of the car slowly to make her way up the stairs. The door to her apartment was open, so she walked in to find her husband Jim sitting on a couch with his leg propped up; a pained expression graced the presence of his face.

"Are you okay, hon?" Carrie asked.

"Yes, I've had worse," Jim said with a joking grin.

"Really? I thought falling down two flights of the stairs was the worst at the moment!" Carrie smiled down at him.

"What about the time I got hit by a car?" Jim asked her.

"Okay, you have had worse," Carrie huffed as she helped him up and to the elevator. "Ugh, you should go on a diet!" Carrie huffed.

"I don't!" Jim huffed. "You need to get some muscle!" Carrie sighed, helped her grinning husband into the car's back seat, and started up her silver BMW that gave a high-pitched screech as the radar picked up the car.

"God, we need to find out how to tune that out!" Jim laughed.

"How many painkillers have you taken?" Carrie asked.

"Just a few." Carrie sighed and turned her attention back to the road when they passed the school. A large crowd of school children stood in front of it, and a figure shoved him self out of it. She slowed, trying to figure out who the fair haired boy was. Then came Adam, the school's bad boy; even from this distance, she could see the angry face he wore. He threw himself at the boy, who she realized was Alex Rider. Alex whirled around only to get kicked in the chest by Adam. A cry tore from his lips, and he collapsed.

"ALEX!" Carrie cried while quickly turning the car into the parking lot, earning a startled curse from Jim.

"Who's Alex?" he asked.

"A boy at this school. I told you about him," she said, getting out of the car.

"Oh yeah."

"Listen- something has happened to him. Can you wait a few minutes?"

"No problem," Jim sighed, watching his wife hurry towards the diminishing crowd of children.

Carrie rushed forward and knelt by Alex's side. His face was pale and drawn out in pain. "Where was he kicked?" she asked a girl.

"The chest!" the girl said before she ran off. Carrie sighed and began to check his vitals.

†††

Alex groaned and slowly opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Nurse Meera. "Are you okay, Alex?" she gasped. Alex got up into a sitting position.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Adam just hit an old wound of mine, and I'll be fine." To prove it, Alex got to his feet. He resisted the urge to hiss at the welling pain in his chest.

"Maybe I should have a look at it," she asked him.

"No, it's okay!" Alex added hastily, looking at his watch to realize that Jack was going to be worried.

"Okay, Alex, but if I see anything wrong, I will personally take you straight to the hospital; then I will hurt you again!" Carrie Meera said sternly, and Alex gulped for a second before realizing her joke.

"Will do!" Alex smiled at her. "Thanks again!" Alex called over his shoulder as he ran to his bike. Carrie Meera smiled rather sadly and slowly walked back to her husband. Alex carefully rode home so he wouldn't damage his chest anymore. The pain was blinding like a white-hot poker- it took all of his willpower not to scream. It was a relief when his two-story brick house came into view. Carefully, he drove his black bike into the crescent drive and parked it next to Jack's red mini cooper.

"Jack! I'm home!" Alex called, dumping his jacket on the coat rack.

"I can see that, idiot!" Jack grinned at him from the living room. "Good day?"

Alex paused. "Yeah, it was fine! I just have a lot of homework to do," he lied; all he had was his English story.

"Well, go do it!" Jack said mockingly sternly. Alex shook his head and slowly made his way up the stairs to his bathroom that contained his supply of painkillers. Alex took out the bottle of Advil, put two pills in his mouth, and swallowed them dry. He then went to his room, sat at his bed, opened his black journal, turned to the approximate middle of the thick six hundred-page journal. He took his pencil and began to write on the unlined silky page.

_Jack gave a small groan as light streamed through her closed eyelids. Her head was on fire with a burning pain. A groan tore from her lips again, and she opened her eyes and nearly screamed. For there- staring right at her- was an eagle that squawked when she yelped._

_She sat up quickly and looked around. She was on a rock by the edge of the river. She looked around, quickly realizing that she wasn't in the park anymore. Sure, it had the same waterfall and river, but this was different. Her eyes fell upon five sets of eyes staring at her. The first pair was the eagle's; then a fox's; next a great big snake's; a black wolf's; and lastly another wolf's, only this one was a cub with pure white hair._

"_Hello!" the eagle squawked._

_Jack fainted._

Alex grinned at what he had just written. Underneath what he wrote, he began to draw the basic outline of the five animals. When that was done, he grabbed his set of color pencils Jack had given him last Christmas and lightly began to add the shading. Then he continued to write.

"_Look at what you did, you idiot!" The wolf growled at the eagle. "Now we have to wait all over again!"_

"_I'm sorry, Wolfy!" the eagle, named Eagle like all the others were to their respective species, squawked, and Wolf sprang forward, snapping at him._

"_Don't call me 'Wolfy'!" Wolf shouted, grabbing eagle by the neck before he could fly away._

"_Please have mercy!" Eagle howled._

"_Shut it, guys, she's waking up!" The wolf cub snapped as he walked over to the now stirring Jack. Wolf let go of Eagle who wobbled over to Fox. Jack, once again, opened her eyes and sat up straight, once again._

"_Easy, there!" Snake said gently as he slithered over to her side._

"_What happened? Why are you talking! Am I in Narnia?" she asked all at once._

"_What's Narnia?" Fox asked._

"_Never mind, then!"_

"_She's taking this well," Snake said, but that seemed to set something off in Jack's head._

"_Oh, MY GOD!" she screamed, and Wolf shook his head. "The animals are talking! I'm going insane!" she wailed. Eagle backed up a few steps._

"_Um, is she okay?" Cub asked, eyeing the now hyperventilating girl._

"_Just shock, that's all," Fox said._

"_Hey, it's okay- we won't hurt you!" Eagle squawked, hopping closer to her._

"_Actually, we need your help!" Wolf added._

"_WOW, wolf! Straight to the point, are you?" Cub said sarcastically._

"Alex!" Jack called. Alex closed his books and made his way down the stairs.

"Yes, Jack?" he asked, eyeing the dress that she was wearing.

"I forgot to tell you- I'm going on a date!" she said, flustered.

"It's okay," Alex sighed, leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry for the short notice!" she continued. "You can order takeout. I left the money on the kitchen counter." When she was about to take a breath, Alex quickly spoke.

"It's okay, Jack! Go, and have fun." Alex grinned at her.

"Okay, I won't be late! But remember, it is a school ni…"

"Jack!"

"Okay, sorry!" She looked at her watch. "Shoot, I'm late!" Jack yelled rushing out the door to her car. Alex shook his head, pushed himself off the wall, went to the kitchen, took the phone, scrolled down the contacts, and hit the call button to his favorite Indian restaurant.

†††

Half an hour later, his Basmati rice, Nan, Lamb saag, and his lime pickles arrived. He sat the food down on the table and turned on the TV, stopping on the movie INDEPENDENCE DAY with Will Smith.

When the movie was over, he put the leftover Indian food in the fridge and went to his room where he grabbed his laptop, and then went back down stairs. The TV was now running re-runs of TOP GEAR.

Alex opened up his email and found a link on his computer sent by someone named 'mistronemo'. Curious, Alex clicked on it and instantly another page on Safari opened up. The screen was black with a blood red loader. When the screen loaded, Alex felt sick to his stomach at what he read. For there, in big red letters was the title.

**THE DRUGGIE MUST DIE**

Underneath was a picture of himself with a big black X over it. He looked at the links to other parts of the website and saw to his horror a link labeled:

**WAYS TO KILL**

He clicked on the link and a large list came up telling all the ways to get 'rid' of him. Alex's heart sank and he quit safari. Alex slammed his laptop shut. A deep rage filled him. How dare someone do that to him! How dare they! He opened his laptop back up, clicked on Safari again then history, and got the site back up.

Alex quickly hacked into the sites account. Again, the account name was mistronemo. Alex clicked on the password block and then hit command PSC (Or password control). Instantly, a bare came up with the word 'searching' on it. He silently thanked Smithers for the computer that could probably hack anything. The bar went away, and the computer began to load onto the user's profile.

Alex grinned. He was going to fight fire with fire. First, he changed the background from black to blue. He then clicked on the title and changed it to:

**VIVA LA 'DRUGGIE!'**

Next came the picture. He got rid of the X and put a gilded frame on it. Then came the finishing touches. Alex brought the dashboard up on the screen, selected the one-labeled VIRUS, and clicked on it. Alex clicked on the link labeled Fighting Fire with fire. Next, he uploaded it onto the site and clicked the 'save' button. He quickly covered up his footprints and closed the computer. He grinned- if it was a war they wanted, then it was a war they would get!

†††

**WOW! I got sooo many reviews from the last chapter! I also have 13 favorites and 31 alerts! which as you can see the numbers are weird! (Are you guys trying to tell me something?) **

**Anyway to clear things up. If you have a mac you can skip this. A dashboard is on a mac, it is like the windows starts only you can't use it shutdown and such. The dashboard has widgets or games clocks translators clocks and such! Smithers gave Alex the computer and it has a widget in case he needs to upload a virus! What the Virus does that is for you to find out!**

**Anyway thanks again to sarruby! I got this a 1:50 ish A.M so I only got four or five hours asleep so I'm dead tired! So please don't mind the terrible grammer in the AN, I'm just really dead! Oh and though it was two weeks ago I still feel like I'm running on Irish time! My mom forgot to restart her watch!**

**agentcherub- I will update soon! I'm working on the fourth chapter!**

**I hate purple gorillas- I'll try to do longer chapters and way shorter ANs!**

**shadow936- Oh thank you! XD**

**Sweer- Cause Cliffies are fun! Oh and Alex morbid? It was the beginning story! I totally tricked you all with that!**

**Sarruby- Thank you! I based Adam off of well Adam at school and he is an idiot so yah he kind of sticks to the whole meet me in the parking lot after school thing!**

**Latina16- I guess in a way both! Hitting there they found Al's weakness which they will use against him!**

**Cara- I'm so glad you are hooked! **

**HawkEye DownUnder- Yah you liked the length!**

**m333gan- Yes ouch. Me and my bestie Em do that! (Though in a way it is my fault! LONG story!) So we go along with it! But know they think she is also a child molester and I'm a terrorist! So yah loose some win some! So don't worry your not alone!**

**jewely 64- Ah thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Castaway5- Yes that what would probably happen! Though I must say that his 'little' injury will not get any better! Worse in fact!**

**Ven Valerius- Yes I need to work on the fights!**

**aiimee- working on four!**

**Anyway sorry for the long AN! Anyway I'm tired! I think I'm going back to sleep! I like LOT"S of reviews!**


	4. blood

_Sorry it's a tad late I had a little bit of writers block, and I was thinking about something for the plot. But I found it to be way to depressing! So instead I tweaked it around and made it into a one shot, which should be coming out just as soon as I finish! Oh just a warning that one shot is VERY morbid! I'm thinking of making it M just for the ending. Hopefully though it will be the more morbid of my one shots! Oh it will called 'Silent Abuse' or 'silent' or 'abuse' err I'm still working on it! Anyway enjoy!_

†††

Early the next morning, Alex woke in large amounts of pain about twenty minutes before his alarm was set to go off. He slowly stood with a groan, slowly walked into the en-suite, grabbed the bottle of Advil, and swallowed two of the little blue pills. After a brief thought, he put four more into a little bag making sure the pills clearly said 'Advil' on them.

Looking up at the mirror he tried- really _tried_- to neaten his messy blond hair. It soon became clear that his hair had grown a mind of its own and was determined to stay as messy as possible. Walking out of the bathroom, Alex pulled on his boring school uniform and walked downstairs. (After making sure that Jack was in her bed- and alone, for that matter. She was.)

He scrawled a letter to Jack saying that he went out for breakfast and would see her after school. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the front door, enjoying the smell of London in the early morning. Walking was somewhat painful- his chest felt like it was on fire, and so he walked more slowly with a slight limp. Alex bought a bagel and left for school which was almost empty at this time in the morning, though he really didn't mind.

The people who were there had another problem; the hacked website seemed to have spread. Everyone was on the laptops looking at the blank screen of their computer. Alex grinned; the virus he had been working on would shut down the computer for twenty-four hours with no lasting damage. But was still a pain to have.

Alex flicked his locker open and checked the piece of paper that he had taped over his locker vents, so that no one could pour anything else into it. Next, he switched his old lock for a new one that would be harder to pick or break. He pulled all of his books out and wiped the flour off them and his locker. By the time he finished cleaning his locker, the hall was filling up with distressed students holding their laptops and iTouches and phones.

He slammed his locker closed, hurried into the library, and waited for the perfect moment to escape to his form room. Seeing a gap in the crowd, Alex rushed out to his classroom. It seemed, however, that he wasn't fast enough, for someone put their foot out and tripped him. With a startled yelp, he stumbled and slammed into a nearby locker, causing shooting pains to rush through his chest. Laughter filled the hall as he stumbled.

"That was a little present from Adam," the boy sneered at him as his friends laughed again. Alex slowly stood.

"Move," he hissed at the group.

"Ooh!" the leader said rather sarcastically. "I'm so scared! Wittle Alex is gonna beat me up!" Alex shoved past them and walked into his form room, ignoring the glares from his teacher. Alex sighed, took out his black journal, and began to write.

"_Why do you need my help?" Jack asked, rather shocked._

"_Well, umm, it's kind of hard to explain…" Fox began slowly as he tried to choose the right words._

"_We've been cursed!" Eagle finished. Fox snapped at him and Eagle flew up into the air to land on Wolf who fell over with an oomph._

"_Cursed?" Jack whispered, looking at them. "Cursed how?"_

"_Well, for starters, Wolf can't get a date," Snake hissed, only to receive a low, rather menacing growl from Wolf._

"_Sometimes I feel as though I'm the only mature one here!" Cub sighed. "Well, you see, it all started when…"_

BRIIINNGG!!!

The bell startled Alex. He groaned in pain as his ribs twanged, sending him into a coughing fit. Mr. White looked up at him in concern, but it soon faded. Alex sighed, lifted his books up, and headed to his math class with . She absolutely despised him and would often times make him so mad that he would have the urge to punch her. Yes, he was rather violent, but he couldn't help it. He just hoped that she wasn't in a bad mood, for at the moment he could barely stand- he was so tired. Alex coughed again and walked in.

Sure enough, she was in one of her 'moods'. Lucky him! He sighed, went to his seat in the back by the window, and waited for class to start.

"You're late, Mr. Rider," Ms. Crabtree sneered. Alex groaned and looked up at the clock- he was about a minute late. He couldn't help it! He was surrounded! Everyone snickered, while Alex just groaned, opened his notebook, and began to take notes on Quadratic equations. Alex coughed yet again. The teacher glared at him while some of the students looked at him silently. He gave a tiny groan as he was suddenly very light headed. The pain in his rib was almost unbearable. Slowly, he raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Rider?" The teacher asked with distaste, for interrupting her lecture.

"May I go to the nurse?" He asked, silently pleading to himself not to faint. Ms. Crabtree looked at him.

"No," she sneered simply.

"Please," he gasped. The pain was terrible.

"No! Mr. Rider! You want to know why?" she snapped at him. "Well, I feel that you have missed too much school! Tell us, Mr. Rider, is your gang more important than your schooling?" The class was still. "Well, just blame it on the family!" That did it for Alex.

"Don't talk about my parents," he hissed, and, if it was possible, the class became even more quiet, and the room dropped ten degrees.

"Why, _Mr. Rider?_ It's probably their fault! Not to mention the American girl looking after you. I always found Americans incompetent!" A girl in the front row glared up at her.

"Oh, thanks," she hissed in her clearly American accent.

"Jack is not incompetent!" Alex hissed.

"Oh yes, I forgot! It's the parents! The world is better off without that lot!" Everyone in the classroom stared at Alex as he stood, his face a mask of pain and rage.

"My parents were good people! Better than you will ever be!"

"Really? My older brother told me about your farther. The man was a murderer! He deserved to die!"

"You don't know any thing about my family!"

"I know enough!"

"My father didn't kill that man!"

"Oh really, then what happened?"

"It was a set up! My father was going into deep cover!" he coughed. "You know how he was killed? Yes, a plane crash! But it was murder! My parents were MURDERED! BY MY GODFATHER!" Alex roared, instantly regretting it as his ribs seared in agony and his vision began to cloud over. He stood, grabbed his bag, and walked out the room, leaving the stunned class and teacher behind him.

He rushed into the bathroom and looked in the mirror at his pale face. Alex coughed into his hand. He lowered his hand, only for it to come away red. His vision failed him, and his knees buckled.

†††

Brian Zent walked out of Mr. White's room and across the hall into the bathroom where he stopped in horror. There was a pool of blood on the floor and a limp pale hand coming from behind the divider wall that led to the sinks. Slowly, he went around, and his horror grew.

It was Alex Rider! He was lying on the floor covered in blood, he wasn't moving, and his skin was deathly white. He rushed out of the bathroom and back to Mr. White's room. The door slammed shut behind him as Brian rushed into his classroom.

"What is it, Mr. Zent?" Mr. White asked the terrified boy in concern.

"It's Alex Rider, sir! I think," Brian paused then whispered, "he might be dead!" The class fell silent. Mr. White cursed and rushed out of the classroom into the bathroom. The class stood and huddled around the door. A few minutes later, Mr. White returned with his hands covered in blood.

"Someone get the nurse!" he panted. Ryan ran down the hall to Carrie Meera's office. Soon wails of the ambulance were heard, and the paramedics rushed into the school with a stretcher. Everyone rushed to the doors and windows to see what was happening.

Alex was rushed out of the school. Everyone gasped as they saw the pale bloody form being rushed down the hall.

* * *

**Okay umm this is VERY late! I'm having a rather nasty day today! I just found out that my Beta can't beta for me anymore, so is anyone else up to beating? It would mean so MUCH for me! and brighten my day! **

**I got a lot! of reviews! Most of it about Al's little hacking job that he did! I'm sorry but that will be mentioned more in the next few chapters! so yah… I'm going to the movies with my friends later so they will cheer me up!**

**agentcherub- your welcome**

**Marie Elaine Cullen- I'm glad wolf is in character! he is surprisingly hard to write for!**

**M333gan- I'm glad it's intense. Hmm I'm still working on that part! The part about Al's bulling is going to be explained in the next chapter.**

**sarah- hopefully this AN is shorter!**

**ToiletFacility- I kind of wanted a different side to Alex that makes him a little different! Though he doesn't get his drawing from me! only the writting!**

**angiesmile- trust me he was cackling evily in his head the whole time. I'm truly sorry that I didn't really put the reactions of the little virus in here! I'm saving that for a later chapter! like the next two or three! Alex's story is a little hard to write! I'm thinking that when I finish this I will make a one shot for just the story.**

**Animeluversrule- I hope the last part had some suspense in it!**

**Also thanks to… **sheluby94dreamer, Welcome-to-the-FAYZ, XErasedCitizenX, Latina16, XsuicideXkittyX, piggy no. 5, dark-angel-7174, Obamarocks2008, Karasu Metsuki,

**In all I wasn't all that happy with this chapter! I'll start on the next chapter in a few days1 I will also update only on the weekends! Also remember! I need a NEW BETA! who preferably uses DocX **


	5. Guardian Angel

Disclaimir- I soooooooo own Alex Rider! I just bought crocidile tears! It costed me 18 bucks! I read it in four hours!

* * *

The first thing that Alex noticed was his pounding _throbbing _ head, and _an_ annoying beeping sound. Slowly he opened his eyes only to be startled by a pair of bright teary green eyes and a curtain of flaming red hair. "Jack?" he asked surprised at how hoarse his voice was.

"Oh ALEX!" She smiled sadly.

"What happened Jack?" He asked, puzzled at why he was in the hospital. Jack frowned down at him.

"You don't remember?" she asked him; Alex just shook his head rather confused. "Well don't worry the doctor said you may have a little memory loss."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think I can answer that." Came a deep voice from the door. Alex's eyes flicked up to see a man in a white coat. He was probably in his late twenties or early thirties with a mop of dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. "Hello Alex my name is Dr. Reeves," the man smiled down at him gently.

"What happened?" Alex asked again _annoyed at all of the evasive answers._

"Well Alex from what we heard_, what happened was _you asked to see the nurse, yet your teacher wouldn't let you, she provoked you so you yelled back, then left the room. _A few minutes later, _Brian Zent found you, unconscious, _lying on the_ bathroom floor. Where you had hit your head." _The doctor_ said in a friendly voice as he checked over _Alex's_ vitals. "You had an old injury that hadn't healed on your chest from a few years ago, I think you know what I'm talking about." He looked down at Alex and studied his face. "Well that kick you received the other day broke one of your weakened ribs and put just the tiniest puncture in your lung which slowly filled with blood. Does that answer your question Mr. Rider?"

"Yes sir," Alex whispered as the memories slowly came back. "I remember now."

"Good, now it is getting late. You should rest,"

"Yes Doc," Alex saluted earning a chuckle from Doctor Reeves.

"Alex,"

"Yes Jack?" Alex asked eying the red head carefully.

"It's getting late, I'll let you rest." She smiled _with a touch of sadness_, and Alex groaned.

"I've been asleep for what?"

"Umm.. almost two days," Jack said slowly as if she was uncertain with herself.

"Jack, I've resting for two days!" Alex whined. Jack _just _rolled her eyes, and grabbed something from her bag.

"Here you can work on this." Jack sighed and tossed his black journal at his head. "Your laptop is on the table," Jack called as she then quickly rushed out of the room with a large grin on her face. Alex sighed and opened his journal and began to write.

†††

"_It happened around two years ago... We had already known each other from training camp. At that time we were all human, until one day Scorpia came and blasted us all with a strange ray gun, thing, that turned us all into animals, it back fired and caused them to turn into animals too. To make a long story short we have been looking for a human to help us get back into our human forms." Cub said with the rest of the team starring at him shocked._

"_That's the most I think I ever heard him say at one time!" Snake hissed with surprise._

"_Eagle is rubbing off on him," Fox sighed shaking his head._

"_So how can I help?" Jack asked, slightly in shock. _

"_Well we do need someone with thumbs, and good hygiene." Wolf grunted staring at Eagle who sniffed (if that's even possible) the air, and gave a squawk of alarm as he fell into the water._

"_Anything else?" Jack asked, everyone, besides Eagle, who was still swimming in the water, trying to get out, nodded in yes. "Umm then what?"_

"_Oh umm, were kind of making this up as we go," Cub stated. "But we can start by heading away from here and go see Blunt and Jones," Jack noticed the detest in his voice when he mentioned the names Blunt and Jones._

†††

Alex sighed, set the little book down and looked up at the TV_. He _turned it on to BBC 2 for he might as well catch up on what was going on in the world. Alex sighed when he found nothing on that was worth watching. So instead he settled back into the bed and stared at the ceiling blankly before turning to his schoolwork, but then thought against it suddenly tired he drifted _effortlessly _off to sleep.

†††

Alex woke with a start to a quiet night that was shattered by a yell coming from outside. Curious, Alex slowly stood _from the bed, _walked over to the tinted windows and looked out only to feel his heart sink, for it was a woman being mugged by an older man. He knew there was nothing he could do. He was on the second floor connected to an IV. Though he wished he could help that poor young woman who would _from then on, would _probably be too scared to go out at night.

He groaned and sat back on the bed with its _crisp _starched white sheets. If only that woman hadn't gone outside in the middle of the night, he pondered slowly before closing his eyes and drifting off. The last thing he thought before going back into sleep's dark embrace was, that _he wished that the woman had a guardian angel, looking down at her.')_

* * *

**Now time for the thing everyperson hates! a long AN! Sorry guys! I got a new Beta the ver so wonderfull Marie Elaine Cullen! Who wooped this stories but into shape! I'm sorry it's also late late late late LATE! It got lost in the mail so Marie didn't get it! Also vey busy helping my friend with her nanowrimo story! I also got many many many reviews! Most of them are complaints and threats toward Fanfiction to fix the problem that happened when I last posted! Those people are…**

**shadow936 (You are not crazy!) ScOrPiA pOiSoN (Yes they will!) Marie Elaine Cullen (Thanks again for being my beta!) me (He also fell and slammed his head on the sink, head wounds bleed alot!) Katie(thank you!) ObsessivelyOdd(I'm originale! yahness! Did you read croc tears! They had alot about his school life!) agentcherub, angiesmile, (It was probably the most Ironic thing in the story so far! I like the term Headless Chickens! I'm thinking of keeping Brian around!) AllThatIsGoldDoesNotGlitter, sano, shadow96, xoxoFuture , Purple Gal, jesusfreak100percent, kacie, Wishaway2014, moo-like-a-llama (YAHNESS! This story is totaly awesome! Now if someone says epic I will die!) Izzy-I.R.T, Jewely 64, Arizosa, hello93bye, brokenangelwings16, lol, obamarocks2008, zoey12321, MichaelaTheUchiha, Annoyed person (EEP! DON"T HURT ME!) Alice Starr, Twilight4eternity, marisje (Quick enough for you?)**

_**Anyway I'm working on a really long chapter that will be up in december! so see you later! Don't forget to review! **_

**The Names Blond James Blond!**


	6. Fueling the fire

Okay so here is the entire chapter! YEAHNESS! I'll try to update a little faster but I have state testing finals coming up both this and next month, with a trip to Costa Rica depending on good grades! I've been doing great this year! Never straying from honor role. So yup! You lucky readers get to find out about poor Alex's mission… Also this was hard to write the first time, and even HARDER to write the second time, so please DON'T kill me.

P.S: there is a computer stuff a little farther down just to warn you! Oh and some language and drunkenness…just saying.

Disclaimer- I'm pretty sure I don't own Alex, but I will when I take over the world and become president!

"Every normal man must be tempted at times to spit upon his hands, hoist the black flag, and begin slitting throats." - H.L. Mencken

†††

It had been nearly two weeks until he was finally allowed to go back to school: something Alex was truly dreading. He would have liked to stay out longer but Jack had put her foot down threatening to personally drag his sorry ass to school if he didn't cooperate…so of course he had to go. So that was when he found himself sitting next to Jack in her mini cooper, slumped against his chair, arms crossed lightly around his sore chest. Outside the ever-changing landscape of London passed by in a blur and soon the school came into view.

The students in the courtyard stopped and looked as the bright red car pulled up. "Good bye Alex," Jack said trying to be happy for him, and slapping him lightly on the shoulder. Alex nodded, opening the car door and stepping out gingerly as to not aggravate his already sore chest. He slowly walked up the steps to the school and walked into the library. He found a quiet spot in a shady corner where he hid himself with a school book.

He felt something vibrate in his pocket, the unexpected feeling making him jump (I didn't get how something vibrating in his pocket would hurt…sorry!). He slowly pulled out his sleek iPhone, entered his password and looked down at the message. It was from Tom.

_Heard what happened. U ok?_

He quickly replied. _Yeah I'm fine._

_U sure? I can always come home from Italy early._

Alex blinked, biting his lip before shaking his head. _No u have fun. I'm fine._

_Okay if any thing else goes wrong them I'm coming home. Ok?_

_Fine._

_Gotta go._

_Bye. _

He sighed, put his phone back into his pocket, and stood up. Alex checked his watch the bell was about to ring so he made his way to the door. He scratched his head absentmindedly, where a large bandage rested over the long gash from were he hadhit his head. The bell rang and he walked down the hall quickly with his head down as to not draw any attention to himself.

He walked into Mr. White's room and took his seat by the window in the back of the classroom. Taking out his little black notebook he opened up to a blank page and promptly labeled it JOURNAL. He wrote the date and then began to write tiny little letters in Russian, which he had learned over the summer. As far as he knew, no one in his school spoke or read Russian. He had started this so that no one would be able to read most of it after Adam had stolen it and very nearly revealed his secret.

_School is like a mission. _He began._ You are alone against the enemy trying to get the information you need and give it to your superiors. However there comes a time when a rogue agent must deviate from their superiors, slit some throats and start a rebellion. I guess that's me. _

He stopped and put his pen down as Mr. White called out role call. "Alex Rider?" he sighed not really caring and barely took a pause to say the next name.

"I'm hear sir," he said quietly, as heads swiveled to face him making him wince slightly from the blatant staring.

"Yes so you are, I hope you are all up to date with your work." The teacher observed with a slight air of surprise.

"Yes sir," Alex nodded.

"Good, very good," Mr. White sighed and continued on so Alex opened up his book and began to write.

_However, I do understand my classmates hate towards me. I mean, I would hate me too. It happened after the disaster which was Africa. I had come back to find everything was as normal as it could be. I was welcomed back by my friends. A few weeks later I was off in London as a 'drug dealer', part of another mission. I was still in school but I slowly became more and more run down. After about two months in cover, school was ending when everything went south. A fool of an officer was also looking into the drug ring without MI6 knowledge. He discovered me, which ended with me getting arrested during school hours._

_The charges were dropped, and the officer was fired, but the damage was done. A few weeks later I was tugged into a back alley. A few people from school had heard and seen the entire ordeal. They beat me up, and not wanting to hurt them, I didn't resist. Ever since then, my life has been a hell. Everyone had seen what had happened when Skoda came. We had lost three students because of him, so drugs were a big no-no at this school. Therefore, I was a big no-no at this school._

The bell rang, snapping Alex out of his writing-induced daydream. He shoved his notebook into his bag and hurried out of the room and quickly walked down the hall ways toward maths class. When he got to the class, he sat down and looked up at Miss. Fitz. Ms. Fitz was about twenty seven with long blonde hair, a charming smile, and in addition, she was one of the only teachers who actually liked Alex.

"Hello Alex, how are you feeling?" She asked with her bright smile.

"Very good thank you," He answered politely, opening his notebook and taking out his homework.

"That's good and I see you have done all of your work?" She asked flipping through his homework checking that he had done it all.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, as the late bell rang and she got the lesson going.

"Okay class we're starting quadratic equations today!" There was a collection of groans as the teacher grinned and began to write the notes and steps on the bored. Sighing Alex pulled out his pen and began to take notes. It didn't take long for Alex to get it, for he was always good at maths, before letting his mind wander and before he knew it the bell had rung and he gathered up his books and quickly left the room.

His next class was IRT so he walked over to the library and went to his little nook. Alex pulled out his mac laptop and booted it up. His background popped up, it was a picture of Jack, Ian and himself in Australia. Their last picture before Ian had died, and the whole mess had begun. Reaching into his pocket, Alex pulled out a USB and stuck it in the side of the computer. A screen popped up, and he clicked on Safari.

The school's system was Window Vista Schools, which meant that every keystroke was logged on the server, there was a long list of no-go websites. However, many students had gotten through this using something called The Onion Router called TOR and putting another internet site on a USB port. TOR scrambled the system spreading it out around computers and was traditionally used in communist controlled countries for free internet, now it was free for everyone. Alex had also encrypted his internet, thanks to MI6, well Smithers actually, so now he was safe.

Logging on to the anti-him website, Alex found to his pleasure many long and unhappy comments of unhappy people who had received the virus. He logged into the controls and quickly deleted the virus and put everything back to how it had been before he had interfered. Opening a new window, he logged into his private email account (which was under the name of Alec Ramirez), and copied the link into the email. He then wrote down the creators of the site and sent the email off to Mr. Bray. Quickly he erased his tracks, shut down his computer and sat back closing his eyes.

†††

Henry Bray sat down at his desk with a sigh before logging into his email and clicking on his one unread email. There were three names and a link. Clicking the link, an internet page popped up. Taking in the terrible sight, the man's eyes widened in horror. He quickly picked up his phone and made a call.

†††

Adam Crinch sat, slumped in his chair, not really paying attention to his biology teacher like he should have been. The teacher didn't really care, knowing that nothing would help.

It wasn't much of a surprise when Adam was called down to the office as he was a regular visitor. Adam arrogantly walked out of the room and down to the hallway to the office.

Striding into the room he stopped for a second when he saw his friends Nick and Josh sitting in front of a fuming Mr. Bray. "Sit down Adam," he snapped, and he sat on the couch next to Nick, who glanced at him quickly. "Could you tell me what this is all about?" he asked swiveling the computer screen around to reveal the site he and his friends had made.

"We didn't make that sir," Nick said shifting under Mr. Bray's stare.

Mr. Bray chuckled. "Why do I not believe you?" he asked rubbing his hands together.

"We didn't!" Josh exclaimed, but Adam knew it was a lost cause. Mr. Bray sat back into his chair and sighed again.

"This is a serious matter and I have all the proof I need. As of right now, you have been suspended for the rest of the week." He nodded and the three troublemakers turned around and left.

†††

Five teens stumbled down the street obviously drunk, Adam Crinch took another sip of his beer then threw the empty bottle into the quiet streets of Chelsea. Rachel clung to him, giggling, her clothes barely covering her body. Following close behind were Josh, Nick and Sara all drunk.

"God, bloody Rider should die in hell," Adam growled.

"Oh yesss," Rachel purred stroking his arm eyeing him with half lidded eyes.

"I say we give him a piece of his own Medicine," Nick slurred and Sara and Josh nodded.

"Yeah he lives right over there," Josh hissed his eyes filled with hatred, pointing to a nice two level brick house.

"I think I know just what to do," Adam smirked as he dug a lighter out of his pocket. "How to kill druggie number five: burn the little shit's house down," He flicked the lighter on, turned to his friends and grinned as he stumbled toward the house and threw the lighter through the window. There was soon an orange glow emitting from a window, and then it was in another. Sara, who had drunken only two beers and was slightly less drunk than her peers realized what they had just done.

"Come on!" She whispered tugging Josh's sleeve. "Lets go before they see us." Adam nodded. He turned one last time, sneered and lifted his hand in a rude gesture. Then, he turned his back to the flames, and stumbled off.

_That'll put him in his place, _the teen thought.

†††

It was late and dark as Alex walked down the street, enjoying the night air. He had gone out to see a movie by himself and was now on his way home. He had changed out of his school uniform when he had left school and gone to the gym. After a long workout he had called Jack and told her he was going to see a movie and would be back late.

Alex noticed something was wrong the moment he reached his street, there was a thick smell of smoke and a slight orange light. He began to run, his mind racing, he stopped in horror.

His house was on fire, and Jack was in there.

He looked around the sleepy house and noticed one or two doors opening as people began to come out. Alex ran with out thinking towards the fire and hurtled through the burning door.

"JACK!" he called coughing as the smoke hit him full on, eyes tearing he looked around and all he saw was fire. Something however caught his eye, a silver lighter lay on the ground next to the window. He carefully bundled up a jacket and picked it up, before racing up the stairs, the fire right at his heels.

The hallway was still untouched by flames but the air was filled with smoke. Coughing he ran low to the ground to Jack's room and opened the door. He found her lying on her bed, totally still.

* * *

don't kill me! I have summer in about three weeks which means no more test which means more writing time for me! also sorry for the wait again... I had trouble logging into my email account... sorry. This chapter had another part to it but I found it getting a little long sorry. Any way this is up early today because I am sick. :( so be happy you get this oh about three or four hours.

Just to stop confusion IRT is a more independent study hall were no one is looking for you so you can just wander away. Yes it's called the Onion Router (TOR) yes its a real thing don't believe me look it up, I'm a blonde who likes computers.

88 reviews! Yeash only twelve more and we reach 100. I got over 40 reviews more then enough, how ever I can't reply to them all sooo... THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIES GUYS! I'll only do the reviews from the last chapter.

**Xx Kiamii xX- **yeah! I love your stories, I'm glad you like it. **Ryuusqual- **I'm glad you like it! **xlivilightx-**haha I saw that and it made my day! glad you liked it!**, ThRee AqUiLa- don't **worry you can flame me if I'm late! But I'm glad you liked it! **Athena007, Krhorsejumper97- **nope not abbandoned!

Any way thanks guys I'll update after final! See you all soon! Lets try and reach one hundred reviews!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.^

REVIEW!


	7. Waiting For Absolution

Hiya everyone! I just want to say sorry the wait, however school has been hell at the moment! Also thank you for all of the support on the note!

Disclamir- *sigh* sorry still not mine! But you will soon belong to me Alex Rider! OH YES! You will one day belong to me!

* * *

He rushed to her side and placed his hand to her neck feeling urgently for a pulse, it was there yet weak. Coughing, he picked her up and slowly walked to the doorway, which had become an inky black swirl of smoke. He had to get out of the house. And fast. Making his way to the stairs, he could see flames at the bottom slowly reaching up to him, cackling and hissing. Alex began down the stairs, nearly tripping several times in the process, once on the landing he looked around at his house. The flames were everywhere, crawling up the walls and on the furniture. Precious memories being destroyed, yet through the flames and smoke he could still see on the shelf next to the stairs laid the photo album of family pictures still untouched. Shifting Jack's weight, he grabbed the book and continued on.

He had been in the house too long, Alex realized as his vision began to blur in and out. He felt as though his lungs were also on fire! He stumbled to the back door, since the front was an inferno more effective than any barbed wire fence, and pretty much fell through and onto the ground. Strong arms lifted him up, and the weight of the book and Jack were lifted from him.

Looking around he heard shouts and sirens, and his vision slowly cleared to reveal himself in the arms of a fireman. The fireman was looking down at him calling for him to stay awake, as Alex began to cough hard. The pain in his chest was killing him.

"Jack," he said hoarsely.

"She's here, don't worry son," said the man above him.

"I'm fine," Alex rasped out again, and began to struggle in the man's arm, who with a sigh put the squirming boy down on the ledge of the fire engine. Instantly, EMT's surrounded him putting an oxygen tank over his mouth and a blanket around his shoulders. He looked up at his home. It was gone, destroyed.

* * *

The next morning in school Alex Rider did not show up, and people just rolled their eyes and continued on until word of his daring rescue of his guardian Jack and the Fire spread through the school. Rumors suddenly swarmed the halls. Everything from arson, bad drug deals, and so forth.

Adam Crinch was sitting in his room when he received a call from Rachel.

"_Adam,"_

"Yes?" he groaned his head feeling like it was being drilled into.

"_Oh god what did we do?"_

"What Rachel?" he asked impatiently.

"_The fire Adam! Rider's Guardian was in there! The house was destroyed! They say that both Rider and his Guardian are in the hospital!"_

"Shit!" Adam cursed loudly, what had they done? He was so dead. "Tell the guys if they squeal then they're all dead you hear me!"

"_Yes Adam,"_ came the reply then the phone went dead.

* * *

Alex stared at the ceiling. He wasn't thinking, he wasn't moving, he felt nothing. He was numb. The high back chair was uncomfortable and Alex pulled his head down and pulled his knees up onto the chair and rested his head on his knees. He was looking at the small slim woman in the hospital bed; the only sound was the gentle soft beeping of the various instruments. But for Alex it was like gunshots, but he continued looking at the still form.

Jack had fallen into a coma, her body couldn't take the strain. So it had simply shut down. Just like that, one of the last remnants of normalcy gone. A tear rolled down his cheek, he didn't bother wiping it away, another fell then another.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the lighter for the hundredth time and studied it. It was familiar, but yet he couldn't place who it was. But when he did find out he was going to find them. He was going to find them and kill them for what they had done. He closed his eyes grasping the lighter tightly in his hand letting the anger wash over him.

* * *

It was two days latter and Alex sat in the hospital bed that had been given to him to stay in. About an hour ago he had been sitting in Jacks like he always did. That was until a couple bustled in and he was shoo-ed away before the door slammed in his face. It was her parents of course; they had come to take her home. 'And do what there?' He thought,

'Wait for an absolution, a judgment a whisper of life from her lips?'

The blank walls of the hospital were stifling and soon it became too much. Alex walked out the doors and down the hallway till he reached a little courtyard were patients lazed about, some of which he recognized from celebrity magazines that Jack sometimes read. Jack. He had to forget about her, she was gone, no longer a part of his life, just like so many others.

* * *

Five days after the fire, it seemed life was crumbling around him. All he had was the photo album, and his backpack. The wait was becoming too much. It was stifling, he felt like he was going crazy.

_Sometimes a life is hard to keep within your grasp, its even harder to let go of it. The lives that we live are truly just fleeting grasps of one event after another. The human is just a leaf in the winds of destiny…_

* * *

It was one week when he was finally called to the Royal and General, Jack at this time was already gone back to America with her parents. It would be the last time he would see or hear anything of Jack. There was nothing holding him back.

"Alex," came the gray voice from the gray man. "We are sorry for your loss." The words were harsh and forced, spoken in a monotone. "We are doing everything in our power to figure out what had happened."

Alex continued to stare at the gray man.

"We have called you into the office to discuss what happens next," Jones began smacking on a peppermint a habit that at this point now made Alex unable to stand the sound of loud chewing.

"We will send you to live with an agent," Blunt began, but Alex wasn't listening. If he was with an agent, no matter who the hell it was, they would have full control of his life.

"No," he said, the word tumbled out before he could stop it.

"Ok how about a boy's home," Blunt said absentmindedly, already planning out his next blackmailing technique.

"No you don't understand, no nothing! I hate you all! I will not move in with some middle man agent and be your slave till I die! I want nothing to do with this life you hear me? NOTHING!" He yelled at the man, every fiber of his being was vibrating.

"You don't understand Rider, you don't have a choice we own you." Blunt's voice was cold and calculating, making sure Alex understood who he was talking to.

"Do you think I freaking care? I hate you people!"

"Alex Rider if you do not accept this then you will be on the streets with no money and support from us! The streets are dangerous even for you!" Blunt finally snapped, his eyes flashing, behind him Mrs. Jones was standing slightly shocked.

"Fine! I chose to live on the streets." Alex stood up.

"Fine Rider, then you have nothing! No money, no home, no clothing. All you have is the filthy bag!" Alex walked out of the room not wanting to hear anymore. He had made up his mind at that very moment.

"Alan maybe that was a little harsh, he's just a teenager."

"A teenager who will come back to us soon," Blunt sighed, staring out the window, trying to ignore the woman behind him.

"Alan really," Tulip Jones said clenching her fists every so often.

"Tulip," he began, "if the boy does not come crawling back to us soon then we can always get him. We have our ways. Alex Rider is not out of grasp yet."

Tulip Jones stared at her boss, before storming out of the office, whipping out her phone and dialing a number.

"_Hello,"_

"It's Jones, I need you to do something for me."

* * *

I'm sorry this is so late! And that it is also shorter then normal! Marie is probably going to kill me because she had a hard time with me for not sending it to her! Then when finally I did I haven't been able to put it up till today! NOOOO! Well I'm soooo going to get an earful from her!

Also thank you a lot for those who showed there support to my friends and there school! (I live in the next town over) we all agreed to delete the note but we will put something on our profiles instead.

Reviews After this chapter I think I'll reply directly to each review and only post Anom reviews! The revies alone are adding a lot to stories! How ever that doesn't mean to stop! Keep them comming! I live on them!

**Kaitira:** Thank you! **RaevynMoon:** Oh I'm so sorry! People who do something like that to a wonderful caring person have blood on their hands and deserve to go to jail! I'm so terribly sorry for your loss! Your cousin and his family are in my prayers! Yes They are assholes ! *Gives giant air hug* **I I I Jemm I I I:** Thank you! The journal was just a small idea that I had. **Mainn: **Thank you! **Albany:** Mucho Gracias, lo siento por la espera! ^.^ **VladdieChica: **:O will you be my new best friend! Sorry but Little Brother is THE BEST BOOK EVER! Sorry Alex Rider but you CAN NOT COMPETE! **bubzchoc: **Thank you! **Serpentinia MAlfoy:** Haha well here you go! **Lovinthebishies: **No fear JAmes Blond has returned! **Celestial Flower:** :O NOOOO! haha! sorry for the long wait! **Grimmich:** Well you shall see! I have a very good future planned out for the ass holes! **FaithInEveryone: **Umm somewhat dark? To tell you the truth I almost stopped writing this story becuase I thought it was giving to much glory to bullies! But I'm glad you like! I'm sorry about Jack, though. **Flitterbugzz: **OK High five that review made my day! I'm sorry about Jack! but she just wouldn't of worked out in this story! Pretty much I made it so that a reader can put in there own Idea on what happens to her! **EmeraldReporter: **Blasphamy! :D ok That is an epic word! I'm sorry for cliff hangers! But you see I have a problem! I need to go through a twelve step to get over my addiction to them! **Sarah:** Well Jack is dead then! It can go any way really with what happened to her! That was the last Chapter with her in it! Having an obsession of making cruel people feel bad is not terrible, it does not make you a terrible person! And I will not say anything on what happens next! **Kelly: **Yes I agree! **iamlordmoldyshorts: **I'm sorry for the long wait! this was going to be with the last chapter but I was already majorly late with it so I posted what I done already! I'll try to update faster! **music909: **Thank you! **chicoo985:** it is incredible nice to know that some one truly and honestly likes this story! I never thought that so many people would read this and enjoy it! **Ever and Ever: **SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I try to keep my plot very original! However with some of the newer stories I'm scratching my head and thinking that they are mind readers! **The Blackest Night: **I'm glad you think I have talent! I'm sorry for chapter four he line breaks got deleted! It happened to this one to! I will go back and fix it very soon! Soon all will be explained to hang on tight! **hpotterfan2047:** I'm glad you liked it! the website will probably be making another little returns here and there. Oh I'm sorry for killing you! I hope this chapter revived you! **readinglts:** I think that many people myself included go through hell everyday because of stupid people! What I think is that people in those situations need to be strong and I wanted people to look up at Alex in this story to tell people that no matter what you NEED TO BE STRONG! Thank you! **marisje: **well technically I did not say that she died so please don't hate me! I know! Such a long wait! **xlivilightx:** haha that has happened to me! Thank you! **Ryuusquall: **Thank you! I wanted to put two little story Ideas I had together! And it seemed to work pretty well! **TheReE AqUiLa:** I'm sorry please dont hate me! I'll try to write faster! **Xx Kiamii xX: ***Claps* I LOVE your stories! I'm so happy you read this like and that it peaked your interest.

Oh my God! so many reviews! Now time to go back and watch the grammies! Lady Gaga WAS AMAZING! I LOOOOOOOVE HER! The MUSE! Also wasn't Florence's Dress Amazing! Have a good night yall! Remember in the Words of Lady Gaga I was born this way!

James Blond! Stay Blond Stay Strong Stay Amazing!


	8. Leap of Faith edited

AJHkjwbchiugwqbhjvn this is way to late! I'm so sorry everyone! This is unbetad **(NOT ANYMORE! *superman music plays* ..yeah, sorry, couldn't resist… I'll start editing now.) **just so that I can get this out quickly.

Disclaimer- hehe not mine, yet.

Alex stood outside the building starring up through the blazing sun to the spot where Blunt's office was located. His mind was a jumbled mess on what would come next. He wasn't going back into the building that was sure… He was alone.

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his windbreaker, he turned away from the bank building and headed to the Tube station a block over. Taking the Piccadilly line, he stopped at Gloucester station and made his way down the street to a tiny little twenty four hour Gym. The woman behind the desk gave him a quick nod as he pulled out the membership card from his wallet and flashed it at her.

"Have a good time," the pretty red head smiled winking at him, turning a little red as he hurried into the small men's locker room and to a specific locker. Ian had once told him that he should always have a bug out bag in case of an emergency at home, that was far enough from home but not to far for it to be impossible to get to. He had of course followed his advice after the Stormbreaker ordeal last year. He had rented out one of the lockers and kept a bug out bag and equipment inside of it at all times.

Opening the locker with a memorized combination, he pulled out the large backpack and set it down on the bench before grabbing the other items that he hadn't been able to fit into the bag, and instead placed them into the locker next to it. Overall, there was a couple of water bottles, a hunting knife (which he promptly pocketed) a long sleeve T-shirt, a pair of shorts and jeans and two clean sets of boxers, and plenty of socks. Opening the black bag, he dumped the stuff and, shifting through the first aid kit at the bottom he took out an ibuprofen pill and dry swallowed it.

Alex stared at his two bags in contemplation; opening up his schoolbag, he stuffed his journal and some of his non school related items into the bag. Then, grabbing two envelopes on the bench, he ripped them open to reveal a bunch of money. Each one contained about a thousand pounds, and pocketing a crisp twenty, he stuffed the rest to the very bottom of his bag.

Hefting the two bags onto his shoulders, he walked out of the locker room and slipped out without the pretty red head noticing and was soon back onto the streets. Next would be the hard part, a place to stay. Racking his brain, he again took the tube back to Chelsea and walked around the familiar streets. He could probably find a bench, but the cops would be on him instantly… A house maybe, but there weren't many in the area.

The reality of his situation came crashing down on him as he sank into a park bench two blocks from where his home had once stood. He was alone with no one that could help him, no place to stay, barely any money, and the government most likely after him. Groaning he clutched his still aching head, night was coming fast and if he didn't find a place soon he would be out of luck.

Standing slowly he looked around, he was near Brookland, maybe he could sneak in and hole up in the gym or something. It wasn't like there was a night guard of anything, and the security system was pretty basic. The idea of sleeping someplace not only warm but also familiar eased his mind.

By the time he had reached the school his shoulders had gone numb and his feet had begun to ache but his headache was nearly gone. The school loomed up at him, a modern building of oddly combined glass and brick. Walking to the side entrance that led to the gym, he quickly jumped the wrought iron fence and stalked up to the brick building.

A couple of years back, after facing a couple of break-ins, Brookland had put thousands of dollars worth of security alarms throughout the school on and around every entrance that would send out an emergency signal to the police silently in a matter of seconds. However, the school had over looked one main problem and that was windows, though many did have the security system installed most didn't such as the ones leading into the gyms.

However there was another problem and that was the fact that the windows were two feet to far away. Dumping the bags to the ground he looked around, and noticed one of the picnic benches sitting under a tree a couple meters away. An idea began to form into his mind as he walked over and picked up the metal bench and heaved it over to the window, before stopping three feet away from it. Hefting his bags Alex clambered up on the table and was now nearly eye level with the ledge leading to the window.

Taking a step back, he flung himself over the four foot gap, landing solidly against the brick wall his fingers curled around the narrow ledge. Carefully pulling himself up so as not to fall, he looked around making sure that no one had seen his 'daring' jump. Looking back up at the window, he laced his fingers up the brick using his tips to gently allow him to pull himself up so that he was flat against the wall, his arms and legs spread out and flat as well.

Edging over, he grabbed onto the window sill and shimmied over to the window. With one hand still latched to the frame, he pulled out his knife and jiggled it under the window, unlocking the lock and allowing the window to swing inward. With a sigh, he pulled off one of his bags gently and let it fall to the bleachers, and then he did it again with the other. Now easily able to climb through the window, he jumped down onto the bleachers four feet below him.

Hefting his bags back onto his back, he walked down the steps to the floor of the gym Turning sharply, he crawled under the bleachers using his phone as a flashlight, towards the middle, he let his bags drop to the floor and sank to his knees pulling his windbreaker off and wrapping it around himself. Using his back pack as a pillow he fell asleep.

* * *

Yes, short, only two pages. The plot should continue to build from here. Thank you for the reviews I'll answer them either privately or in the next chapter. And holy crow the communities, 113 favorites and 192 alerts with nearly 15k views Thanks a lot guys, you're the best!

Next chapter: school, and maybe more journal and Jack's magical adventure.


	9. Eyes of The Dead edit

Tada! Here I be! Hehe

Warning: MINOR SWEARING. Nothing beyond the S word, and I'm introducing some flashbacks from the last year with his last mission, and a journal entry (so sorry no Jack and K-unit this chapter maybe the next). Also very angsty babbling from Alexs part just to warn you!

Disclamir- hot dang if I owned Alex… yum… **fangirl stare**

_Buzz buzz buzzzzz!_

Alex groaned reaching for his wrist blindly his stiff fingers fumbling over the annoying buzzing timepiece till he found the correct switch.

"God, what a dream," Alex sighed bringing his hand to his head rubbing it down his face. "Jack will freak when I tell her this one," he opened his eyes that quickly filled with un-shed tears as he realized that it had not in fact been a dream. He was still homeless living on the streets with his best friend in a coma.

Glancing down at the watch at his wrist, he determined that, as it was six o'clock, he had about an hour before the first students and teachers would arrive. Pulling his jacket on, he peered around the corner and into the silent gym before grabbing his bags and walking hurriedly over to the locker rooms. Jiggling the doorknob, he found it to be locked.

"Of course," he whispered rolling his eyes, he should have seen this happening. The teenager set his school bag on the ground and dug through its contents 'till he pulled out a swiss army knife. He flicked through it till he found a long spine of metal, a lock pick. Inserting the instrument into the key he jiggled it around till the lock clicked, and the door slowly swung inward.

Pulling his bag back up he walked it to his gym locker, a wide box of metal, and putting in his combination, he grabbed a towel, a bar of soap, and shampoo before stuffing his school bag inside. Turning to the locker next to it, he thought for a moment before cautiously entering the combo into the lock, it gave a satisfactory click and swung open. The locker was Tom's (it was obvious from the slightly cluttered locker and playboy magazines hidden under a dirty sock).

On one of the hooks was a bag, or what Tom had called his Parent Survival Bag of Epicness (or simply PSBOE). Grinning at it, he stuffed his own bug out bag into it, having to remove a couple of items out so the bag could actually fit. Grabbing his towel, the blonde walked to the shower.

The warm water felt good on his sore body, especially his shoulders, which were screaming out in pain from having to lug around the two bags all night, not to mention sleeping on the hard gym floor beneath the bleachers. With his eyes closed and head tilted towards the stream of hot water, memories began to flash before his eyes.

_one year ago_

_The room was cold and bare with grey dirty walls, and a dim flickering flourecent light that hung from the ceiling added to the feeling of unease that the room held. Across the room was a one way mirror that reflected the room back staring, always staring. The image was transfixing like he was staring into his own soul._

_The figure stared back at him intensly emotionless making him shiver, his stiff wrist twitching in tight cuffs bolted to the table by a large eyelet. Under the metal the skin was red and raw causing spasms of pains to wrack his body constantly. _

_To his left, the door creaked open and in stepped a tall, rather lanky man in his late thirties (or perhaps early forties) with graying brown hair, his hands clutching at a file. Throwing the file on the table, he sat in the chair opposite from him. The man stared at him closely oberving him, trying to find his weaknesses or his strengths, but he got none of it. With a sigh, he pulled out a two pictures and moved them in front of him._

"_They're dead because of you," the man growled at him as the eyes of the dead stared up knowingly._

With a gasp, Alex reached out, turning off the spray of water before leaning against the cold tiles cradling his head. Damn it couldn't he just forget about it all? Rage ran through his veins and with a snarl he punched the wall, accomplishing only a bloody knuckle.

"Shit," it came out as a snarled gasp.

Walking out of the shower he pulled the towel around his waist and ran his hand under the faucet watching as the crismson blood turned pink as it was washed down the drain. The clock on the wall read 6:30, he still had a half an hour or so before he could leave. Pulling his clothes on he sat on a bench and dug out his leather bound journal and his pen. Opening it up to a cleaner page he though for a moment.

_Since the last mission my life has, of course, been a living hell, and the recent events in life threatens to surpass the last mission by miles. I can't believe she is gone, I can't believe that I am alone and homeless to boot. Because one stupid bastard had to go and literally set fire to my world. If and when I find out who did this then I don't know what I'll do... But I'll do something._

_I have learned many things these past two years, and I have many contacts still out there. I'm fed up with the way the world treats me. I'm done, its time I taught all of these arseholes a lesson._

The entry made him smile as he shoved the book back in his bag and walked out of the locker room through the gym and into the lot to join the other students walking into the school. Most of them stared at him with a loathing pity, even they weren't as heartless to be glad he had lost everything that he owned. Trying to ignore the looks of people he continued into the school and into the office.

"Oh! Alex!" came the startled yell of Ms. Bedforshire, as she stood and pulled him into a tight hug. "How are you holding up dear?" her dark eyes looked him over through her thick-lensed glasses.

"I'm fine Ms. Bedforshire," he whispered, at a loss for words at her kindness, something he hadn't felt in weeks.

"You have someplace to stay yes?" Taking a mental deep breath, he smiled brightly up at her.

"Yes ma'am I have, I just wanted to come in and say that at the moment I may not have a uniform for a week or so." The woman nodded, jotting it down on a piece of paper.

"I'll tell the headmaster, I'm just glad that your ok and putting it all behind you."

"_Yeah, I'm really putting it behind me," _he thought grimly, still smiling up at her as brightly as possible. The smile felt slightly sickening on his face, but he kept it there.

"Now, off to class with you!" Giving her another room of his trademark smiles he walked out of the room and down the hall to his form room waiting for class to start. Pulling out his journal, and (thankfully blade-less) pencil case, he began to gently sketching a likeness of Jack on the paper.

The simple drawing brought a few tears in eyes, that he wiped away trying to concentrate on the picture before him as carefully as possible. It was the bell that starled him out of his thoughts, looking up he watched as the latecomers Adam, Rachel and the rest of their crew slid in.

Briefly, he caught Adam's eyes, the taller boy paled slightly before turning away hurrying to his seat. Alex stared after him through the corner of this eye. It was strange. Normally, he would have gotten at least a couple of death glares and muttered curses by now.

Mrs. Jones was normally a very patient sensible woman, who always sat up straight, never slouched, and always kept herself looking as spotless as she could. Today however she sat slumped over her desk wearing the same clothes as yesterday, her hair stuck out oddly from her hand running through it so often and her make up had smudged, adding to the bags under her eyes.

Tulip Jones was not in a good mood, she had spent the entire night with Mr. Smithers trying to figure out how to handle the Rider problem. With Alex pretty much burned, it left the teanager in a position of danger should the information be leaked, putting the boy, MI6, and the rest of the government at risk.

At least nothing had happened yet, all reports had stated that Alex had spent the night in the school and was now sitting in his form room. Lifting her head from her stiff arms she looked through the window. Mrs. Jones wouldn't let Blunt get away with what he had done.

* * *

Sorry this just seemed like a good place to stop for now. The story is slowly building up with what four other back stories? Yeash. Any way thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it! So this and the last chapter have both been betad by the oh so wonderful ** Marie Elaine Cullen. **She rocks so go and read her stuff becuase she is awesome!

Reviews, Thank you everyone! I'm going to try and do everything by PM and only reply here to those in Anom. Though to **Mainn **please get out of my head! AHHHHH! **Bookdancer **technically they are in the story. *wink* **CHiKa-RoXy and alex rider1998 **thank you it means alot to here that you love this story to call it the best, when there are defiantly better stories on her! CoughMariecough **Jakol **mwahahahahahaa! **ALBANY **putting my spanish to the test. Much gracias la espera ha terminado!

Oh and **TheWall **pointed out something that I'm seriously face palming at the moment. The problem of the two Mrs. Walters, lets say there related, and that Alex is taking geometry and Algerbra two which is possible in America. I'll try in the future to go back in a fix that...


End file.
